The Perfect Match
by xxxPURPLExVIOLETSxxx
Summary: After a jerk broke my twin sister's heart, I swear to find Allison her perfect match. And after a long search, I finally found one. But there's one teensy-weensy problem: he's gay! But that won't stop me... IDOLS IN HIGH SCHOOL! AU
1. Meet the Characters

**This is my 2****nd**** fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy!!!**

**Make sure to check out my other work, 'What really happened in American Idol'.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meet the Characters:**

Isabela Iraheta - 16; Allison Iraheta's twin sister; your typical helpless romantic girly-girl

Allison Iraheta - 16; Isabela's twin sister; a punk-rocker who just had her heart broken

Adam Lambert - 17; new student; gay; has a jerk of a boyfriend

Megan Corkrey - 17; Leighton High's resident Prima Donna; one of the 'Blondies'

Alexis Corkrey - 16; Megan's cousin and sidekick; one of the 'Blondies'

Kris Allen - 16; the quiet guy; Katy's boyfriend; Isabela's best friend

Katy Corkrey - 16; Megan's younger sister and ex-'Blondie'; Kris girlfiend

Danny Iraheta - 19; Isabela and Allison's older brother

Micheal Sarver - 17; a huge guy with a bigger heart; Isabela's best friend

Lil' Rounds - 17; Allison's best friend; the resident Gossip Girl

Jasmine Murray - 16; another friend of Allison; the quiet one

Anoop Desai - 17; the Einstein of Leighton High

Matt Giraud - 17; the class clown; has a massive crush on Megan


	2. Let The Guy Hunting Begin!

**Okay, so this is my second work. Please enjoy!!! This is in Isabela's POV.**

**Disclaimer: This is in an Alternate Universe. It has nothing to do with the real Idols…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I knocked at Allison's locked bedroom door. With me is my older brother, Danny. She just shouted back, "Leave me alone."

Danny was about to knock again but I stopped him, "Give her some time." I said soothingly. He finally gave in and walked away. He turned around, saying, "That Blaine is so dead."

I sighed and went back to my room. I looked around and was reminded on how different I am from my sister. Just look at me! I'm wearing a pink top, purple sweater and white sweatpants, clearly an ensemble that Allison wouldn't be caught dead wearing. She's just so… unlike me. She's the rocker of the family while I'm the sweet innocent baby girl. She's outspoken, I'm quiet. She's experimental, I'm traditional. She's popular, I'm, well, let's just say that I'm less popular than her. We're as different to each other as a tiger to a kitten. And yet from the same family. I looked at myself on the mirror. My brown hair is tied in pigtails, not like Allison's red-dyed hair which she never fasten. The first time she dyed it, the entire family were in shock. But, as time pass by, we actually grew used to it. That's my sis to you. The dare-devil. The strong-willed girl. The rock.

Or so I thought. Ever since that stupid Blaine broke up with her yesterday, she couldn't stop crying. Which is really, _**really**_ rare to see. I hate seeing her breaking down. I really hope Danny kick Blaine's ass. No one messes with our Allie. I just wish my sister would come back.

My cellphone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the text message. **Come over to my room. Make sure Danny doesn't follow. –Allie**

I hurried to the room across the hallway. I knocked the secret door knock me and Allison invented when we're 7. The door immediately opened and revealed a puffy-eyed Allison. "Awww…" I hugged her. There's no need for her to tell me what's up. I know how she's feeling. It's a twin thing. I can sense that she needs someone to talk to. She needs _**me**_.

We sat on her black-and-red bed. Her room is so...'distinct' from mine. Her wall is covered with posters of rock bands wearing a lot of make-up, which kinda scares me. A sudden thought came to my mind. No matter how tough she pretends to be, deep inside she's still that sweet and vulnerable girl only few people could actually see, which includes me.

She started talking, "I'm so sorry, Is. I didn't mean to be so rude. I just… just don't know what to do." She broke down to tears and hugged me tighter.

"Shhh. No need to apologize. I completely understand what you're going through. What I don't understand is why that jerk broke up with you?!" I gently pushed her to face me. "You're the most wonderful girl on Earth and he's lucky enough to be in your company. If he can't see that then it's his loss." I stood up and pretended to be mom, putting my hands on my hips and commanded, "Now, stop your crying and prove that imbicile what he's missing!"

She wiped up her tears and laughed with me, the laugh I haven't heard for a while. "Thanks." She managed to mutter.

"Hey, I'm your sister. It's what I do."

"Is," she said, "I don't know how I'll survive without you."

I hugged her for the last time. Seeing that she's feeling a whole lot better, I stood up and headed for the door. Before I could step out, I turned to face her and said, "Oh, and one more thing."

"What?" she inquired.

"You really need to wash out all those gunk off your face." I referred to the eyeliner on her face that was messed up with all her crying.

She chuckled and said, "I guess so. And thanks, again."

At that, I went out of her room and closed her door gently. Danny passed by me and asked, "You got to talk to her?"

"Yeah."

"So…?" He urged me to go on.

"She's better. Take my word for it." I assured.

Danny sighed in relief and added, "Good. I thought I would have to get a battling ram just to get into her room." After saying that, he went on his way.

I went back to my room and slumped on the bed. Even after that pep talk, I could still feel that Allie's still in pain. I need to do something to help her get over this guy.

Then it hit me. How could I not think of this before?! The only way a girl could get over a guy is _**to find another one!!!**_

My mission is now clear. This has to be my biggest project yet. My matchmaking skills would be put to the test. Let the guy hunting begin!!!


	3. The Ideal Guy's Here!

**I'm beginning to love this story!**

**Hope you love it too.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, how's the sis holding up?" Kris asked. It's a Monday morning, my most hated day of the week. I was stuffing my books in my locker, admiring how organized my things are. Kris is leaning on the locker beside mine, munching on some apple.

"Pretty good, I guess, if you consider Allison locking herself in her room for three days good." I retorted sarcastically.

Kris made a face and remarked, "Ouch. That bad?"

"She's like that for the first 3 days. But after a bit of pep talk from me, she got a bit better."

"I can't believe someone has the gut to break up with _**the**_ Allison Iraheta. What a jerk!"

I sighed. "That's what I said."

Katy came to view, waving across the hallway. "Hey." Kris smiled. She walked to us with an armful of books. Kris, being the gentleman that he is, hurried to her aid. I can't help but say, "awww…" I have never seen him so happy.

"Hey, Is." Katy greeted with her usual cheery smile.

"Hey, Katy. That's a handful you have there." I pointed at her mountain of books.

"A girl's gotta pass the exams, right?" she candidly answered. "So, what's the news with Allison?" I groaned. Is there anyone who hadn't heard of Allie's break-up? "Looks like the word's out, huh?"

"It's like the talk of the year. How is she? Is she doing fine?" her face full of concern. It's typical for her to worry over the lives of other people, either of a friend or that of a stranger.

"She's coping, I guess." I didn't had the chance to say more because the 'Blondies' made one of their ostentatious through our hallway. It's traditional here in Leighton High to stop whatever we're doing when the Megan and Alexis Corkrey pass on our way. I don't follow this senseless custom, seeing that there's no use of doing so. Why would I pay homage to a couple of snobby social climbers? I continued to stuffing my locker with my books. It wasn't long 'til the two blondes stopped walking and turned their heads to my direction, puzzled that I'm not paying attention to them. They threw me one of their signature piercing gazes. I've got those killer stares numerous times before, so I wasn't as coward to them as the other students are. I just ignored them. Seeing that it's not working, Megan just grabbed Alexis' arms and pulled her away, continuing their runway walk.

As soon as they're out of sight, I exclaimed under my breath, "Ugh." I turned to Katy and remarked, "I can't believe you were one of them." Katy is once a 'Blondie' herself, being Megan's younger sister and all. But, ever since she became Kris' girlfriend, she began to see how the students of Leighton High go through Megan's reign of tyranny, which is not pretty. So she decided to quit.

"Yeah. Makes me shudder every time I think about it." She admitted. "Going back to the twin sister problem, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, after a lot of thinking, I decided to look for a guy."

"How is finding yourself a boyfriend going to help Allison?" Kris asked, a brow raised.

"Not for me, stupid. I'm going to find Allie a new boyfriend!" I announced enthusiastically.

"That is such a good idea. When does the searching start?" Katy shared an equal eagerness for matchmaking with me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Kris interrupted our merriment. "You can't just find Allison a random guy to date. You should let her find her own new boyfriend. Or better yet, let her live single for a while."

"How could you question my match-making skills? I'm not going to hook Allie up with some random guy. I have to make sure first that he's the right guy for her." I clarified.

"Still. I think you shouldn't butt in on your sister's love life. It's just wrong." He insisted.

I cleared my throat and asked, "Kris, tell me. Who helped you find your perfect match?" My eyes dropped on Katy then back to him.

"You." He mumbled unwillingly. "But that's different. You just coincidentally picked the right girl for me. Even without your help I could have found her eventually." He stared lovingly at his girlfriend.

"Oh please." I gushed. "Without my help, you're hopeless."

"Okay. You may be right about me and Katy but it still doesn't give you the right to meddle in your sister's personal relationships."

Katy punched him lightly on the shoulder and said, "Now don't be a Negative Nelly. Let Is have her fun. And, who knows? Maybe she'll find Allie her soulmate, just as she helped me find you."

I know Kris could never resist it when Katy talk to him like that, so it didn't surprise me when he finally caved in and said, "Fine. But don't blame me if your wonderful plan backfires." He pointed out.

The school bell rang, signaling us to go back to our classes. I bid the couple goodbye and went to the Biology lab.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I made it just in time and seated on the front desk, which is always available because no one wants to sit in the front. I put my books on the table in an orderly fashion and organized all the scientific apparatus properly. Allison always tease me about being a neat-freak but at least I don't have to rampage my things when I need to find something.

Mr. Ford came into the lab a little while later and seated on his table. He was about to start our discussion when the door opened and a tall, raven-haired guy went in. His head was bent down as he approached Mr. Harrison and handed him a piece of paper. The teacher read the paper and said some things to him. After a moment of whisperings, the professor turned to us and announced, "Class, This young man here is Mr. Adam Lambert. He just moved here from California and will spend the rest of the school year with us. So I expect everyone to welcome him warmly." His eyes dropped on the new kid and pointed at the vacant seat beside me, "You could sit right beside Ms. Iraheta, in the front row."

The eyeliner-wearing guy obeyed and sat on the chair beside mine. I just can't help but look intently at him. He remind me so much of someone I know. But I don't know who it was that he remind me of.

"You know, saying hi is much more easier if you would stop staring at me as if I'm Brad Pitt." He pointed out, chuckling.

My cheeks heated up. "No, no. Oh my gosh, I didn't mean to act like a crazed fan girl." I laughed. "It's just that you remind me so much of someone I know."

"Ok then. The name's Adam, if you haven't heard what Mr. Whozzawitz just said." He put out his hand.

I shook his hands and replied, "Well, Adam, I'm Isabela, if you haven't heard what Mr. Whozzawitz just said." I repeated his recent dialogue. "But you could just call me Is. Everyone does. That's if everyone knows me."

"It's nice meeting you, Is."

I couldn't help but ask: "Is your hair really black?" Darn it, that is the most stupidest question to ask. Why do I have to be so curious?

"Um, no. I just dyed last month." Good thing he's nice enough to overlook the stupidness of the question.

"Last month? My sister also dyed her hair red last month." Finally, it dawned to me. He's exactly like Allison! The jacket. The eyeliner. The dyed hair. It's totally Allison!

"Red? Wow, you're sister's brave. I'd like to meet her some time."

"Great. You'll love her." My eyes dropped on his bag and saw a keychain of 'Bloody Smiles', one of the scary bands whose poster were posted on Allison's wall. "Is that 'Bloody Smiles'?"

He followed my gaze and said, "You know them? I never really thought that a kind of girl like you would know these type of bands."

"Oh, I don't. I just remember them from one of the posters on Allison's wall."

"Allison?"

"My red-head twin sister."

"Wow, a twin sister. Does she also go here?"

"Yeah. You should totally meet her. You two have so much in common."

"Sure, that would be great." The school bell rang. I can't believe that an entire hour passed already. He grabbed his books and put them sloppily into his bag. _Yup, definitely like Allison_, I mused. "I'll catch you around." He bade as he made his way to the door.

"Bye." I can't believe I would find the ideal guy for Allie this fast. He's so perfect for her!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tell me what ya think.**

**Comment.**


	4. Help Needed

**Another update!!!**

**All your suggestion and comments (whether good or bad) are accepted. Please comment.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

I was making my way to the cafeteria when Katy almost knocked me straight to the floor. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, Is."

"Whoa, what's the rush?" I asked.

Katy paused for a second, trying to catch her breath. When she was finally able to talk, she said, "I was just looking for you. Here," she pulled a huge pile of paper from her bag and handed it to me, "I made a list of all potential dates for Allison."

My eyes widen as I scanned the list. It's like every single guy on Earth has his name on this paper. "Um, I don't think this is necessary anymore." I returned the heap of paper to her. "'Cause I already found the lucky guy."

"Wow. _**That**_ fast?! You really _**are**_ a match-making goddess." She suddenly grabbed my hand and led me to the curb of the hallway and revealed the longest line of guys I've ever seen! It's as if it goes on forever! "Sorry guys." Katy shouted. I heard some "awww…" from them as they disassemble.

"Okay. You've got to be kidding me."

"Yeah. I'm surprised too. Your sis sure is a heart throb, in her dark, gloomy way." Her expression seems puzzled.

I made an exasperated expression. "Ugh. This is why I should manage her dates. I know these type of guys. They're just looking for an easy pass in the popular table. They're all just the same as Blaine is!" I bursted out angrily, remembering the jerk who broke up with Allie.

"Is, this is so not the time to go bonkers!" she snapped me back to sanity. "Now breathe."

I obeyed.

"Now, you were saying…?"

I recalled my news and gushed, "Oh yeah. As I was saying, I just met _**the**_ guy for Allison!"

"Who is he?" she asked with much anticipation.

Before I could even reply, a familiar voice called out my name from across the hall. I turned and saw a huge guy come towards me. "Hey, Michael." I greeted.

As soon as he is beside me and Katy, he informed, "Kris told me about your plan so I took the liberty to help you find Allie's new guy." Before I could even protest, he dragged me to another hallway, revealing _**another**_ infinite line of dudes.

"Aw, _**come on**_!!!" I exclaimed. "How many male students do this school has?!"

"Um, actually, some of them are from other schools." Michael timidly answered, evidently scared by my sudden outburst.

"Sorry, guys, many whom I don't know. But your services won't be needed anymore." I announced at the top of my voice. Another chorus of awww's was heard.

"Don't tell me you already found one?" Michael exclaimed.

I simply nodded.

"Well, who is he?!" he and Katy asked at the same time.

"Who's who?" a person behind us asked. It turns out to be Kris.

Katy groaned and remarked, "Can't Is talk without any interruption?! Just tell us who the guy is! The anticipation is killing me."

All I did is drag them to the cafeteria and make them sit on our usual table, which is at the corner of the cafeteria. I said to them in a low voice, "As you may all know, I'm on a mission to find Allison's perfect match, right?"

They hurriedly nodded, obviously wanting me to get to the point.

"Well, during Biology, this new guy came in and - "

I was interrupted between my sentence by Kris when he said, "You mean the goth guy?" His eyebrows raised.

"What goth guy?" Katy turned whipped her head to her boyfriend and asked.

I waved my hands and demanded for their attention. "Um, hello, guys. We're in a middle of a very important discussion. I met this new kid in Biology class and we started talking. He's not just a 'goth guy'." I shot Kris a glare. "but he is non other than Allie's soulmate."

"And you're sure of this, how?" Michael questioned.

I stood up and started pacing in front of our table. "Let's take down facts. One, he wears thick eyeliner. Two, he just dyed his hair black last month. Three, he paints his nails black. Four, he sports a leather jacket. And, finally, he listens to bands like 'Bloody Smiles'." I stopped and interrogated, "Now, tell me, who is the one person that comes to our mind when we speak of this things?"

Their faces spoke for themselves. This was proven when they said "Allison." all at once.

"Exactly." I confirmed their speculation. I began pacing again and continued my speech, "The next step to this well-thought of plan is to somehow get them to meet. Now, this is too much for me to handle." I paused walking and turned to them. "So I'll need your help."

To my surprise, Kris suddenly cried out, "Ha! I knew it. Pay up, Michael."

Michael grumbled and pulled out 5 dollars from his wallet and gave it to Kris. When he saw my puzzled look, he explained, "Kris and I got into this bet whether the 'expert matchmaker' would need our help or not. And, as you may have seen, I just lost five bucks." His voice full of despair.

Kris is grinning with satisfaction when he added, "This just shows that you need me as much as I need you when it comes to love stuff."

I wanted to tell him that I could go on without his help but decided against it, knowing that I really require his aid. Instead, I just did the next idea that popped into my mind. "Is that what you really think of me? A user? I'll have you know that what you just said hurt me." I threw them my irresistible teary puppy-dog eyes. "I'm just a girl, asking for her friend's help. And here I am, being denied from my tiny request." I flung my hands exaggeratedly.

"Fine, fine. If it's going to make you stop your over-dramatic speeches, I'll help." Kris finally gave in.

"Yay." I jumped up and down, doing my happy clap.

"Can someone _**please**_ stop her?" Michael groaned.

Katy ignored him. "What do you want us to do, anyway?"

I stopped jumping and assigned their tasks. "Kris and Michael, I want you two to befriend Adam."

"What?! You want me to be buddies with a goth freak?!" Kris shouted. It made me spin my head around, hoping that no one heard him. And, as I wished, no one paid attention to his screaming.

I came to Adam's defense. "Have you actually talked to him?"

He shook his head.

"He's not what you think he is. He's actually a really nice guy with an awesome sense of humor. Why would you think I would allow Allie to date a goth freak?" I continued.

"The girl's got a point." Michael informed.

"Okay, I'll do it. Just be thankful I'm such a great friend."

I turned to Katy. "You would keep an eye on your sister. Remember how she always find ways to steal all of Allie's past boyfriends?" This is true. She's also the reason why Blaine broke up with Allison. Apparently, he's been seeing Megan behind Allie's back. The jerk. I stopped my trail of thoughts and resumed my explanation. "We don't want the same thing to happen again."

Katy agreed. "So it's settled then. We'll start tomorrow morning." The guys had no choice but to concur.

'_Great. Everything's going according to plan._' I thought, pleased that I persuaded my friends to participate in my agenda. But something at the back of my mind is telling me that I shouldn't rejoice yet. The harder parts are still to come.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Sorry if I wasn't able to include Adam in this chapter.**


	5. Better then Ever

**I'm pretty proud of this chapter. Hope it was worth the wait (again).**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I found myself prancing to Allie's gloomy room. Her door (which has a 'Keep Out' sign hung on it) is, for once, a welcoming sight. It was widely open, signaling the end of the infinite knocks and 'please-let-me-in' pleads. So, as any person who's not afraid to enter my sister's lair, I entered it unhesitatingly.

The scene of her sitting relaxed on her bed and doing homework while humming makes me relieved. _It's good to see her over that Blaine_, I mused. "Hey," I bubbly sat next to her, causing her things to bounce a little. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Her eyes are concentrated on the book. She may not be a bookish type of girl but that doesn't mean she's not smart. She's actually an A student but that's between me and her. She doesn't want anyone to know, with reasons I can't figure out.

I decided to make the most of this time to take my mission on progress. "So, have you seen the new kid, Adam? He's in my Biology class." I casually asked.

She looked up and dropped what she's doing. "Well, I haven't seen him yet. But I heard Lil gushing all day about him." Lil is one of Allison's _**real**_ friends. The other people hanging out with her are just in it for the popularity. Everyone knows Lil as the number 1 source for juicy gossips. She runs the school newspaper's gossip column.

"Oh." My face dropped.

"What, you like him or something?" Her left brow raised in curiosity.

I immediately reacted, "No, that's not what I meant!" Adam's great and all but I could never think of Adam in a romantic way. He's just as different to me as I am with Allison. He's more of an older brother-ish type. "He's more like your type."

"What do you mean?" her figure straightened up, eyebrows still raised.

"It's just that you have so much in common. He's like the 'Allison Iraheta Guy Version'. You have the same interests, listen to the same type of music, and wear the same kind of clothes. Oh, and get this, he just dyed his hair just around _**the same time**_ you dyed yours! What a coincidence, isn't it?" Ok, maybe my voice seems a bit over-enthusiastic.

Allison just stared at me for a minute. After a while, she remarked, "Oh, I can see what you're doing. You're trying to hook me up with this guy_!" Darn that twin telepathy thing. _

I gasped in pretend shock. "What? How dare you accuse me of doing something so desperate? You know me better than that. I can't just 'hook my sister up'," I made an air quote gesture with my fingers. "with some guy I hardly know." I stood up for a dramatic effect. "I just wanted to know if you met him. I just thought he would be a nice friend for you, considering how alike you two are." Again, my over-dramatic gestures and talent in acting saved me. I thought my plan would be busted too soon. This is going too well just to be ruined by my talkative mouth.

Her expression confirmed that I succeeded. "Aw, that's so sweet." She stood in front of me and hugged me. "I'm so sorry I jumped into conclusion. I was wrong to judge and accuse you." She released me and held my shoulder. "If it would make you happy, I'll meet this 'Amazing Adam' everyone's talking about. And who knows? Maybe he'll be a good friend you predicted him to be."

Suddenly we heard our mom yell from downstairs. "Girls, it's dinnertime. Get down here before Danny pigs out all the steaks." At that we all run down the stairs, knowing that mom isn't lying, Danny _**will**_ gobble all those steaks if we don't eat them first.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I entered the Biology class, half-expecting Adam to be there. And, just as I wished, he was sitting on the stool beside mine. "Hey." I greeted as I sat on my seat and put my things orderly on the table.

"Hey Is." He smiled back. Many eyes dropped on me, probably asking themselves why the hot new kid is talking to a nobody.

"Ok class, settle down." said Mr. Harrison as he approached his table and seated. Everyone hushed. "Today, I'm going to assign all of you into pairs. Your partner is your seatmate. I'm going to organize something that requires knowledge and teamwork. For the mean time I will not tell you what it is, just to keep the anticipation. But what I can tell you is that you should study for it because the best couple would get a prize I know everyone of you would want. So, I will let you use this hour to converse with your partner about this." The teacher announced.

I turned to Adam, who was obviously intrigued by the teacher's announcement. "Do you guys always have contests like this?" he asked.

"That's Mr. Harrison for you. He thinks that competitions drive the students. And, let me tell you, it usually works. Everyone gets hiked up by his games. Maybe it's because of the prizes." I explained.

"Well then. I guess we'd better start studying." His voice is full of enthusiasm.

I nodded, grabbing my Biology textbook on my table. For 30 minutes we read and skimmed the first chapter of the book then spent the later half of the hour quizzing each other.

_He's actually smart, though he doesn't look like the bookish type_,I thought. Then I froze. Didn't I just thought of the same thing about Allison the other night? This is definitely a déjà vu moment.

"Is," he snapped his fingers in front of my face, his face frowning with concern. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head to get me out of my bewilderment. "What, um, yeah, I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Never been better." I gave him a thumbs up, convincing him that I'm fine. "Um, I was thinking if we could go to my house, you know to study. A person could never actually study in all these ruckus. Around 7 PM?" I suggested, seeing this as an opportunity for my plan.

The bell rang and Adam grabbed his things back to his accessories-studded bag. "Sure. Where do you live, anyway?"

I wrote my address on my notebook and tore the page out. I gave it to him. He read it and exclaimed, "You're also in Meadow Woods? Your house is, like, just blocks away from ours!"

My eyes widened with the realization. "Well, at least I know you wouldn't be late?" I remarked.

He laughed at my statement and stood up. "I wouldn't think so. It takes me forever to get ready." He walks away but stopped at the door. "I'll see you later." He bade and left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As I walked out of the room, I was suddenly dragged by a huge guy. It wasn't long 'til I realized it's Michael. "What the hell are you doing?" Before I could even try to wriggle my arms out of his grasp (which would be useless anyway), he let me go. I looked around and found that I'm inside the Computer lab. "What am I doing here?"

With me are Michael, Katy and Kris. "You're right in time." An unfamiliar voice suddenly bellowed out of nowhere.

Kris shook his head. "C'mon, Anoop. No more games. You're the one who wanted to hurry up." Kris said in an exasperated tone.

The chair behind the teacher's desk turned and revealed Anoop Desai, the self-proclaimed smartest guy in school. "Fine. Ruin my fun and you won't get anything from me." He announced, standing up.

Katy hit Kris' shoulder and turned to Anoop, "I'm so sorry for Kris' annoying attitude. He really didn't mean to say that." She said apologetically.

"What's going on here?" I asked, making them remember that I don't have a single clue on what's happening.

I was, unfortunately, ignored. "Do you have the payment?" questioned Anoop.

Kris dug something from his backpack and held it up. It was a DVD. He held it up o show it to Anoop.

Anoop gasped and immediately grabbed the DVD. His eyes lingered on it. "The Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, resting on my hands! This is a moment I'll cherish forever." He was murmuring to himself but loud enough for us to hear.

Kris cleared his throat. "Um, in case you forgot, we have a deal."

"What deal? Hello, I'm here. Can someone please tell me what's happening?" I hate it when my friends talk as if I'm not in the room.

Katy walked to me and explained. "Sorry, Is. We made a proposition with Anoop that will help us with your plan. We asked Anoop to provide us with some techie stuff to use in this mission."

"You make it sound like we're Charlie's Angels." I stated, chuckling. "You know what, this might actually help." I turned to Anoop's direction. "What do you have?"

"What do I _**don't **_have?" Anoop corrected with an air of confidence. He reached to a box beneath the table. "Let me see." He grabbed something from the pile of gadgets in the box. "I have 4 handheld transceivers, or as some of you less intellectuals, a walkie-talkie." He gave it to Michael.

"I always wanted a walkie-talkie." Katy randomly uttered. We just all stared at her blankly.

"Ok then. Here's two tracking devices. You just stick it to any item that is attached to the subject. It comes with a monitor to view the subject's location. Then there's the vision-enhancer goggles. It lets you see things far from normal vision's reach." He threw all these to Kris, who luckily has good hand-eye coordination.

"I have to say. These are nice stuff you got here." I complimented. "Who's idea was this anyway?"

My eyes dropped to Katy. "Nope. Not me." She said.

I faced Michael. "This is not my idea."

My eyebrows raised in disbelief as I turned to Kris. "You set this up? Mr. I Don't Want Anything To Do With This? I knew it. You can't resist but help me." I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"I just did it because you need all the help you can get." He replied, sniggering.

"Whatever your reason was, thanks." I hugged my best friend for 7 years.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We went to put our gadgets in a test drive. I clipped a tracker on Allie's leather jacket, which she conveniently left from home. It wasn't long 'til I saw Allison walk by. "Hey Allie." I called her.

"Hey Is." She saw the jacket I'm holding. "I knew it. I knew I left that at home. Thanks Is." She grabbed it and walked away.

I took out the walkie-talkie and turned it on. "I already attached the tracker. Kris, keep an eye on Adam." I looked at the monitor and saw the red flashing dot moving towards the gym. "Allison is making her way to the gym." I announced.

"Great." Kris said from the other end. "Adam's going the same way."

"Good. I'm heading there now. I should somehow get them to talk to each other." I said, now running through the hall to catch up with my sister.

Good thing I'm good at running. Soon enough, I caught a glimpse of something bright red. And, as planned, Adam is approaching from the other end of the hallway. Michael and Katy, who were standing on their post, looked at me. "Not yet." I mouthed. I waited for the right moment. When Adam and Allison are on the perfect position, I let out a loud whistle, signaling Michael and Katy to do their job.

They both nodded.

Michael shouted, "Adam."

"Allison." Katy called.

Adam and Allison both whisked their head to see who were calling them. And, as we wanted, they knocked each other to the ground, their things sent flying on air. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-." Adam started. He automatically picked up Allison's books from the floor.

"No, no. It's my fault. I wasn't looking." Allison cut him between his sentence. She also grabbed her books, accidentally putting her hand on Adam's. _This is getting better than expected! _,I was shouting with glee inside my head. For the first time in a long time, I saw Allie's face blush as red as her hair.

"I'm Adam." He pulled his hand from Allie's hold and held it out to her.

"Allison." She shook his hand, still blushing. "You must be the new guy."

"Unfortunately. Is it natural here to be the center of attention?" he pointed out.

Allison shook her head. "Only if you're hot." She muttered.

"Excuse me?"

Her eyes widened. "No, I didn't mean that you're hot. No, no I didn't say that you're not hot, I just – just…" She's stuttering! That's definitely a first. She's obviously into him.

Adam simply chuckled, overlooking how stupid she looked right now. "Don't worry about it." He handed her her books. "I'll see you around then." He went on his way, leaving my sister dazed.

"Yeah, sure." She mumbled to herself.

Unbelievable. I can't believe that my plan is going this well! I watched my sister as she walk to her class, still blushing bright red. Once again, the matchmaking gods deemed me worthy.

My friends came out of their places and ran towards me with grin on their faces. "I can't believe that worked!" Kris exclaimed.

"You, my friend, are an expert." Michael complimented, giving me a high five.

Katy turned to Kris. "See, I told you she can do this with no sweat. I bet she could even do this with her eyes blindfolded."

I sighed. "Let's just hope everything else would go just as smoothly as this."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Read it. Love**** it or Hate it. Review it.**


	6. Fast Progress

**Finally, something came out of my head!**

**Hope that this update is enough for those who waited for this.**

**Stupid writer's block!**

****

"Bye." I shouted from the doorway as I watched Danny approach his car.

Danny turned his head to my direction and asked, "And I have to leave, why?" His hands were on his hips and his feet were tapping on the pavement.

I groaned. "I told you, Mom left her cellphone on the table and she asked you to bring it to her." I explained for the millionth time. Well, I _**lied**_ for the millionth time. All I want is to get my brother out of the house. I purposely 'borrowed' my Mom's phone before she left the house. I know I'm getting pathetic but drastic times calls for drastic measures. Adam is coming over and the only way he could talk to Allie is without any interruptions from Danny. My brother still have that **'anti-boys'** rule since Allie's previous relationship.

"But Mom's on a date with Dad for their anniversary _**halfway across the city**_!" he exclaimed.

"Okay." I shrugged. "But Mom sounded pretty pissed off about leaving her phone behind…" my voice trailed off, taunting him into agreement.

"Okay fine. I'll go." He raised his hand in submission. After that, he mumbled his complaints and entered his car, zooming out of sight.

I then went back inside, finding Allison sitting comfortably on the couch, wearing her pajama even if it's only early in the evening. She was mindlessly flipping through the channels of the television. When she heard the door close, she turned her attention to me. "A guy's coming, isn't it?" Her left eyebrow was highly arched.

I chuckled; amused by the way she could guess the real reason for kicking Danny out of the house. "Well, you're almost right. A guy _**is**_ coming but it's not for the reason you think. We'll just do some studying and stuff here."

"Well, who is he?" she excitedly inquired.

My answer was about to escape my mouth when the doorbell rang. _Just in time_, I thought, smiling. "Why tell you when I can show you." I stated as I approach the door.

And just as expected, Adam was standing on our doorway. "Hey, partner." he said enthusiastically. "Ready to begin?" On his hands is a bundle of books.

"Hey Adam." I looked at my watch and saw that it's only 6:57 PM. "And you said you'd be late."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." His eyes rolled with sarcasm. "Is Allison there?" he whispered.

"Um, why are you whispering?" I asked, sort of surprised by his question but happy at the same time.

He cleared his throat and replied, "No I'm not." His usual voice returned.

"Okay…" I looked at him in a puzzled way. "She's right inside." I pointed at the door.

"Great. Does my hair look fine?" He's again whispering.

I tried to prevent a smirk from forming on my lips. "Yes, it looks great." He's obviously into Allie! I was jumping for joy in my head. My plan is actually doing pretty great. "Come inside if you want." I offered, opening the door wider.

He willingly obliged and entered behind me. "Allie, look who's here." I called out to my sister.

There she was, still staring at the television. But this time, she was holding a chicken sandwich, which I'm sure she doesn't have when I talked to her a few minutes ago. A huge portion of it was inside her mouth. She whisked her head to our direction and almost inaudibly said, "Who?" But there's no need for me to reply. The moment she saw Adam, her eyes widened, probably embarrassed by how she looked.

As impossible as it may seem, she forcefully swallowed the chicken sandwich in her mouth. Seeing that she was still wearing her pajama, she timidly said, "Um, I'll just… go and change." She quickly stood up and ran up the stairs.

Adam let out a low chuckle. "Is your sister always this… tongue-tied?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I never saw her stutter this much. Since now, that is." I candidly answered. "So, I guess we should start then." I reminded myself that the primary reason that he's here is to study.

He nodded. We both walked off to the couch and started to hit the books. It started with a few minutes of reading. One thing that I found strange about him is the way he keeps on biting the edge of his pencil as he scan his textbooks. _He's so Allison!_ I thought.

Moments later, Allison went prancing down the stairs, dressed in a dark blue sweater and faded jeans. "Hey." she bubbly greeted, "what's up?" She approached the couch and seated herself at the vacant spot beside me.

Adam beamed his perfect set of teeth at her and replied, "Just taking a break from studying."

"Well, I guess I'm just in time. Wanna watch a movie?" my sister suggested.

Adam automatically answered. "Sure."

After looking for the perfect movie, we finally chose 'The Grudge'. Well, _**they **_chose. If I had my way, I would never have picked that movie. I hate horror flicks. Allison inserted the CD in the CD player and sat on the carpeted floor.

Allie looked up to me and questioned, "Are you sure you're up for this? I know how much you get sick when you watch horror films." Her voice is full of concern.

It took me a few moments to answer. "Um, yeah, sure. What's the worst that could happen?" I said this with the most carefree expression that I could make out. Allison nodded and she, as well as Adam, continued to wait for the movie.

At long last, the film starts to play. For a while, I didn't mind much of the movie. But, as it progressed, my stomach began to turn. Now I know what the worst thing that could happen. So, to prevent myself from vomiting, I just focused on Adam and Allison. And to my amusement, Adam was sitting with Allison on the carpet. They look so cute, huddled together and all.

Seeing that they're both distracted, I grabbed the small video camera (which I asked from Anoop) from my bag and turned on the switch. I carefully placed it behind the cushions, its lens positioned meticulously between the two pillows. "Um, I guess this movie is too much for me. I'd just go upstairs." I excused myself.

They didn't seem to here what I said. Their eyes are glued on the television screen. I groaned privately and went up the stairs.

As soon as I entered my room, I locked the door behind me. I turned on the mini-monitor on my hands and started to watch. At first, there wasn't much to see. Both of them sat unmoving, too taken by the movie. Then something happened. Allison screamed because of the film and Adam pulled her closer to him to calm her down. He whispered something to her. My sister laughed at his remark and leaned her head on his shoulder.

I was so happy that I was screaming with my head thrust on my pillow. This has got to be the most exhilarating moment I've felt for a long time. Who knew this would all happen in just a week?

Then suddenly, Allison asked something to Adam. I again turned to the monitor. "Look, there's a party on Saturday at the Corkrey's and I was wondering if you would like to go. So, would you?" I could see that her eyes are so hopeful. She's inviting him to the party of the year. It didn't even matter to me that it's Megan's party. Just to see Allison and Adam as together is already a reason for me to attend.

"Yeah sure. I guess it's the perfect opportunity to actually socialize with the other students." He chuckled, pointing out the way he's been a bit of a loner since his first day at Leighton High. Then I heard a beeping sound from the gadget I was holding. It proved to be Adam's watch. "Oh crap." he muttered. "Look, Allie, I need to go. My parents are going to murder me if I'm late." He stood up and grabbed his books. "Tell Is that I'm sorry I can't stay any longer. Bye." He bade then went outside.

As if on a cue, I went back downstairs. "Hey Allie, where's Adam?" I asked innocently.

A few minutes passed before Allison got to respond. She's just staring at nowhere with that distant look on her face. I snapped my fingers in front of her face to pull her out of her trance. "Hey Is. Adam went." She answered.

"Um, I can see that." I sniggered at her obviousness.

Allison stood and went upstairs. "If you would just excuse me, I would just scream in my room until my head explode." It's obvious that she's too preoccupied to make sense.

I chuckled and remarked, "Have fun bursting your head."

The moment she was in her room, she stayed true to her words. She let out an ear-splitting scream that almost made my ears want to run away. Still, I'm glad my plan is working in the best way possible.

****

**Sorry this is too short.**

**As I've said, I'm experiencing the major case of writer's block.**


End file.
